


His Dark Desires

by TheSouless01



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Fortuna - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, More tags as this story goes on, Suicide, Swords, pre DMC5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSouless01/pseuds/TheSouless01
Summary: "Goodbye! And when you do come back, Give my regards to my son, Will ya?"That was the last thing...The last thing the Demon King heard before being sucked into the abyss of the giant portal that sent him back into the depths of the underworld. Not only was he humiliated by being defeated by the seed of his former right hand, he was also furious over the loss of his most prized possession...his "Dark Angel"...His "Nelo Angelo". Having his men all being slaughtered by his former right hand's seed, and he himself being beaten and then sealed away by him and his OWN creation DISGUSTED him. All the Demon King could think about were those last few moments over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and OVER again."Dante... I will be back and I will not only destroy you but I will also destroy your seed as well I promise!"
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	His Dark Desires

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

The sky was dark with the pale full moon illuminating down upon the planet earth, shining onto the skin of the people who were out and about at this time of hour. Not that anyone would be outside at this time of hour because they knew better.

Everyone knew better.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

The streets were quiet save for the light patter of rain and the occasional car that drove by trying to get home before the night terrors appeard. Businesses were closed down at this time of hour, owners close down their shops to quickly return home to their families, or, for their own safety to avoid any encounters with the dammed creatures of the night. The streets were empty and lifeless, the added rain made the city look like something you'd see in a gothic movie or something you'd describe reading from a gothic literature book.

Except there was something interrupting that gloomy description.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

Bright neon lights glowed from the letters of building that was still open for business. The glowing lights illuminated the darkness giving the depressing tone of the night some color to it, making itself the center of attention for those who dared to be out and about at this time of night. But, Despite the business being the center of attention on the dark and gloomy nights, strangers were generally unwelcomed. People who were just too curious about the place were turned away in fear when they caught sight of the "trophies" hung up on the walls of the main office. For the people who were braver and wanted to make cash off of the items of the business they were turned around, running for their lives from a blonde haired woman who seemed to occasionally drop by the place or they'd run from their lives after encountering the owner of the business.

People have seen the owner of the building plenty of times but never did they get a chance to personally speak with him. All anyone knew was his name which was "Tony Redgrave".

Even without the strange trophies hanging on the wall of his business and the strange blonde woman that frequented the place people knew there was something special about the man.

The man always seems to wear a long stylish red two-tailed coat, he changes his clothes underneath from time to time but most of the time he seems to wear red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots with a long sword strapped onto his back. If that didn't set the man into the center of attention then his bright white hair would surely make him stand apart from any normal human being. The man's appearance as well as his bright white hair, and alongside the blonde woman, and the strange trophies hanging on his walls made the man the mystery of the town, rumors were spread and talked about just about anywhere in town.

Some people say Tony was Ex Special Forces, others say he was a Mercenary, another say's he was some kind of demon with his bright white hair, and even some just assumed he was just a straight up lunatic and the blonde woman was his wife.

No one knew who Tony Redgrave was.

No one.

Except for the criminal underworld...And the **"Underworld"**.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

The criminal underworld knew Tony Redgrave as a mercenary going way back since he was a cocky loudmouthed teenager who preferred to work alone. Tony's fighting ability and skills that were unrivaled earned him a lot of work from clients left and right 24/7 until a man named "Givler" arrived one day. Givler seemed to rival Tony in strength and skill and people quickly warmed up to Givler after the man treated the bar with Booze, and how the man didn't hold back with killing when Tony despised unnecessary killing.

No one knew what happened to Givler after the night Tony came out of a burning building carrying an old woman that had died while in the building named "Nell Goldenstein". That night after Goldenstein died and Givler disappeared Tony started calling himself "Dante". The "Underworld" knew Dante as the "Son of Sparda" the legendary dark knight, the former right hand man of the Demon King "Mundus", the demon who separated the human universe and the demon universe that was once whole, the demon who fled the underworld to settle in the human world with his human wife.

Dante's name is feared among the creatures of the night who relishes in slaughtering humans as if they were cattle. Dante made a big name for himself in the underworld after not only defeating the Demon King and sending him back to the underworld, but also slaughtering the Demon God Argosax the being that challenged Mundus for his throne and the being that was sealed away by Sparda with the help of an ancient clan.

Dante's name has been said in fear in the underworld, the man was a Demon Hunter despite being half demon himself, he goes out and exterminate any demon that threatens the lives of humanity and that's what the demons fear about him. When the night comes the demons check their surroundings anxiously so they know the demon hunter wasn't around, some demons stayed in the underworld in fear of Dante coming out and slaughtering them.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

The glowing neon words lighting of the building are feared among the compatriots on the underworld. Despite the sign having so much color it held fear among the demons in the underworld who normally doesn't feel fear.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

It's name...

_Ring...Rin-_

**"Devil May Cry."**

Dante sat propped onto onto his office chair, his leg crossed on top of his office desk a phone in his hand on towards his ear and a pizza in his other hand.

"Sorry, We closed at nine"

Dante swiftly hung up the telephone and continued to munch on his pizza. Dante's desk held the skulls of demons he's defeated over the years in his profession as well as a photo of his deceased mother and an old fashioned black telephone which he had just hung up. His walls also had the skulls of demons with some sporting posters of half naked women littered around the walls, he has an antic jukebox sitting in the corner of his office with a Drum Set and a purple guitar with spikes that looked more like a sword than a guitar, he had a pool table in another corner of his office with some dart boards occupying the walls.

All in all this looked like a perfect place for a bachelor.

After Dante swallowed the last remains of the pizza he had in his mouth he started to reach for another but before he could get to it the pizza was swiftly snatched from the box. Dante paused and stood in his reaching position for five seconds before looking up towards the face the pizza thief.

"What? No job Dante?"

Dante was met with the blue eyes of his friend staring into his own. His friend was a woman with blonde hair swept back with some bangs on the side, She wears a black corset with white filigree and a lightning bolt design on the front the zipper on the front is also designed like a lightning bolt. Her black leather pants have lightning bolts on her rear and white filigree-like designs on the hips, Her pants are held up by double-ended belts. She has a pair of knee-high high-heeled boots. Her accessories consist of a black choker and a black leather gauntlet with three belts on it. And her nails are painted black.

Dante stared into her eyes as she continued to munch on his last pizza while looking into his before he decided to turn his attention towards the ceiling of his office with his hands held folded behind his head.

"Nope, They didn't have the password."

"Hmm. What a shame."

"Hm. I was hoping it would be the kid calling."

"Who? Ver-"

"Nah, The kid from Fortuna."

It has been well over a month since the Fortuna incident, the incident where he had to face against a cult called "The Order of The Sword" that served and worshipped his father who was the feudal lord of the island long ago. He had infiltrated the Island alongside Trish for about a month trying to collect the Devil Arms and destroy the hellgates in which the order created by stealing Devil Arms.

He had witnessed a boy with white hair similar to his own kill a horde of demons before running to an opera house. Right after the boy reached the opera he decided to crash the party and put a bullet between the popes eyes and after that he got into a fight with the kid and...surprisingly he was strong, REALLY strong, but still not strong enough for him to take the kid seriously. He had wondered how a kid like that could be that strong before he caught sight of his arm. He instantly knew right then and there the kid also had the blood of his father running through his veins.

In truth the white hair should've been a clear indicator but he completely ignored that thinking the kid was in his emo phase and decided to dye his hair white the kid certainly did act like an emo.

Speaking of kids in their emo phase...

Dante shook his head lightly. He didn't want to think of that right now.

"Oh? You interested in taking an apprentice?" The woman said while munching down on her pizza.

"Hahaha! You know what...that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Dante said with a smirk on his face.

"You being someone's mentor is the last thing I wanna see."

"Wha-Why!? I'd be a kickass teacher to little brats and think about it, you'd eat pizza with me for the rest of your life!"

The woman rolled her eyes at the last bit of Dante's statement

"I doubt any sane person would want to be a student under a wacky woohoo pizza man."

"Come on Trish you're with me right now!"

"But I'm not your student."

"Good point."

Ever since the day he left the kid in Fortuna with "Yamato" a sword that used to belong to his brother he's wanted to speak with the kid again. Even though he didn't tell the kid where to go to meet him (But he did send the kid a **"DEVIL MAY CRY"** neon sign a few days ago) he knew the kid would find him. The kid might've impaled a sword through his chest and hung him from the statue of his father but the kid was still interesting. The kid saved the world after taking down that giant statue of his father (Even though he himself could've easily done it) and got the girl from what he saw before he left the island. 

A true Disney ending eh?

He didn't want to just see the kid again because he had Yamato and saved the world oh nooooo. He wanted to see the kid again because he was family(Something he wouldn't admit to anyone). The kid had the blood of Sparda running through his veins and he needed to be able to harness that power. And not only that but...it would be nice to have more family around since he is the only one left...well..."Was" the only one left.

His father was gone, His mother was dead, Killed by one of the most dangerous enemy of his life who's still out there alive but he made sure to kill the alternate reality version of him after being swallowed into an alternate universe with a red headed babe. He looked towards Trish who was busy inspecting her nails and remembered she was a creation of Mundus with the face of his dead mother, she had betrayed him once but with her face combined with her change of heart led them into a beautiful friendship even though he did go into a moody phase after she had left him long ago and he had to kill an alternate reality version of her but he had gotten over it after that going on a vacation into hell.

His older twin brother "Vergil" was dead. After their fight when Dante was led by this "Mad Hatter" creep and Dante refused to restore the power of a demon his father removed the name of a long time ago before Vergil summoned the tower Temen-ni-gru in order to obtain the power of their father weeks later along with "Arkham" the father of his...hmm..."ex".

Dante and Vergil briefly worked together in order to destroy Arkham who had gotten the power of their father before they eventually fought each other again. Dante had won and tried to bring his brother with him back to the human world but Vergil denied his help and fell into the demon realm.

Years later after being led to Mallet Island in order to avenge his family he encountered the Dark Angel...Nelo Angelo...A man with guts and honor...something which describes his brother very well...And as cruel as fate would have it that was actually him...Nelo Angelo was his long lost brother...He was somehow corrupted by the Demon King as his servant, It was cruel and he decided to pay Mundus back ten fold when he finally got to meet him.

He had no remaining living family anymore...he was all alone in the world...Is what he would've said eight years ago. Now Dante had Nero and if he did the calculations right Nero wasn't his instead he had to be... yeah... he didn't want to think about that man anymore. But not only did he have Nero he also had "Ver-".

_Ring...Ring...Rin-_

As soon as the telephone ranged Dante uncrossed one of his legs onto the table which caused the phone to jump into the air and successfully landing into the palm of his hand.

"Devil May Cry."

As soon as the phone ranged Trish stopped looking at her nails and paid attention to Dante who gave his usual introduction for people looking for their services. She expected someone to not have the password to their services but Dante stayed on the line before taking the phone off of his ear and directing his attention towards Trish.

"They got the password." Dante said to Trish before putting the phone back to his ear to listen to the caller.

"Yeah I'm listening."

"..."

"Strange markings you say?"

"..."

"..."

"Wait what did they look like?"

"..."

"Hmm... Can't say I have seen monsters like that before but it shouldn't be a problem."

"..."

"..."

"You said a human too?"

"..."

"..."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow at eight. No problem, catch ya later babe."

Dante hung up the phone before getting his feet down off the table and getting up out of his chair with a crack of a few bones of his body as he stretched. Trish looked at Dante puzzled as she awaited for him to explain what the conversation was that he had got from the phone from a client.

Dante turned his head to face Trish who looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she waited for him to explain the situation.

"What? Am I that handsome?" Dante said with a grin on his face.

"What was that?" Trish asked Dante ignoring his playful banter. "Who was the client?"

"Her name is Daniella Craig she called because she felt like she needed Devil May Cry's expertise."

"What was the job?"

"Apparently she lives in the woods, there seems to be an old run down house out there where she lives. According to her the house has what looks like demonic scriptures on some parts of the outside walls and apparently sometimes at night she'd here strange hissing noises coming from the direction of the house and she'd occasionally see...well... A giant cockroach thingy roaming around the building." After Dante explained the situation to Trish she took a moment to process the information before nodding.

"What was that about a human?"

"Oh yeah, she also said she'd see her father sometimes when looking out towards the old building. But get this, the guy has been dead for over twenty years. I'm meeting the her tomorrow she says she has something to show me involving this."

Trish took a moment to process everything Dante said to her before slowly nodding.

"Hmm, This does seem like something demonic. I'm tagging along." Trish said which caused Dante to look at her quizzically.

"Any particular reason you wanna tag along? I'd hate to make you the third wheel on this hot date of mine." Dante said with playfulness in his voice that seems to be always there.

Trish just shrugged at the comment." I just want to tag along. No reason."

Dante just shrugged his shoulders before turning around to head towards his room. "I don't mind you coming along I just hope you bring a can of raid with you. I know I am."

* * *

**"sp-spa-sparda"**

**"bl-bloo-blood-o-f-spa-rda"**

**"sp-ard-a-a-a-a"**

**"L-Lor-Lord-Mu-u-u-u-ndus"**


End file.
